


The Last Thing You See

by RottenBoneThief



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Death, Gen, Murder, Poetry, Red Room, stabby stab stab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenBoneThief/pseuds/RottenBoneThief
Summary: This is a short poem I wrote purely on a whim. One of the popular Goretober Prompts on a lot of lists is 'Mask' and I'd seen it so many times I felt inspired? Short and bitter, not my usual style. Warnings/Tags: You die Buddy, Red-Room Style.





	The Last Thing You See

It’s a Mask.  
Black fabric, white bone.  
A skeleton’s jaw moving against his mouth as he speaks.  
You don’t hear what he says.

You can see behind the mask.  
Beneath bone, there is teeth.  
A smile.  
A Stretch of ivory cutting across his face.  
From cheek to cheek.  
A grin.

His words don’t connect.  
His fist however, does,  
Along with the end of the his knife.  
In between your ribs,  
Pushed up against your lungs,  
You’re bleeding.

You watch his eyes,  
They’re friendly.  
They light up, the corners crinkle.  
He’s smiling wider now,  
The white bone of his skeletal maw  
Stretched wide across his face.

A Mask.  
It’s The Last Thing You See.


End file.
